1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to traffic preemption systems.
2. Background Art
Traffic preemption systems are conventionally used to permit emergency and other vehicles to change a traffic light initially red at an intersection to green prior to their arrival. With the light in the vehicle's favor, the vehicle does not need to wait or to drive on the wrong side of the street to avoid stopped vehicles at the light. In addition, conventional traffic preemption systems have been used to aid public transportation vehicles, such as buses, to maintain headway relative to other vehicles during high traffic periods.
Currently, there are a variety of manufacturers that produce traffic preemption equipment. As such, emergency vehicles may be equipped with a vehicle preemption unit that may made by a different manufacturer than that of the intersection preemption unit, detector unit, etc. that is installed at a traffic intersection. This may result in inaccurate timing of traffic light preemption due to variances in signal strength, type of preemption signal emitter in the vehicle preemption unit, and other characteristics that may vary by manufacturer and equipment model.